


Frequency

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro AU, Akakuro - Freeform, Businessman Akashi, Fluff, M/M, Radio DJ Kuroko, They're adorable together I swear!, This is cheesy..., This is mush..., this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the kind of work that entirely differs from your lover's work schedule have never been that easy but they knew, they'll be able to work things out somehow. Businessman Akashi X Radio DJ Kuroko. AkaKuro AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am trying to work on something a bit different. Or is it?

"Are you going to drive me up tonight?" One Kuroko Tetsuya asked his now lover of about five years as he flipped a pancake with ease while the other wrapped both arms around his torso and proceeded to kiss an exposed area of his neck. Akashi Seijuro buried his head at his lover's shoulder, seemingly inhaling the other's sweet vanilla scent before he spoke, voice actually sounding guilty.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'll be doing some overtime work in the office as I need to seal a deal with someone this week" Akashi Seijuro released his hold before moving to help in setting up the table. The two had decided to move in together prior to them finishing college three years ago, it took a few days for one Kuroko Tetsuya to get used to all the fancy and glamorous lifestyle Akashi had been living with his whole life… no actually, he's still not used to it, maybe he should've convinced his lover that they stay on his apartment instead. Maybe he'll ask another day, for now there's another matter that needs some attention.

"Oh, I see" Kuroko Tetsuya stopped what he was doing and turned the heat off, disappointment actually visible in his usually monotonic way of speaking. They had both been busy this couple of weeks that they barely had time to spend together and Kuroko's ever changing work schedule doesn't really help at all. His lover, coming from a prominent and well established family is currently taking care of most business franchises under the whole Akashi Empire prior to his father stepping down a few years ago.

Kuroko meanwhile, though coming from a family that may not be as influential as his lover's, but is well established just the same had chosen to work as a disc jockey continuing what he had started during his university days. His older half-brother, Chihiro would personally contact him anyway whenever his presence is needed by the company.

"I promise, when everything's dealt with, I'll make it up to you" Akashi gently cupped his lover's chin and proceeded to kiss the tip of Kuroko's nose. How he hated seeing his lover in such a state and worst he is actually the reason for the other's current predicament. "It's just that I really just have a lot of things to do for now"

If only he can tell his lover the real reason for his countless overtime then he wouldn't have to see the othenrnn in such a state, however he can't. If he is to do it now, then his surprise will be ruined.

He's planning something special for his lover after all.

"I understand..." Kuroko rested his head on his lover's chest. "I'm sorry for overly acting. I should be more considerate of Sei-kun, it's just that I just really miss you"

"I know and I miss you too" Akashi stated as he wrapped his arms around his lover to hold him closer. "Anyway, I still have enough time to join you for breakfast. I'm sure you've made wonderful pancakes"

"They're instant pancakes, Sei"

"Still going to taste better than Satsuki's cooking" Akashi grinned, causing Kuroko to actually chuckle lightly.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro with much grace and confidence walked out of the conference room having successfully signed another deal with a potential business partner. Mibuchi, a close acquaintance from his university days and now his secretary had decided to stay put and wait for the contracts to be properly signed before hurrying up to meet with his boss.

"Sei-chan really can't tolerate other people at times" Mibuchi made a comment as he handed the papers to the redhead.

"If it wasn't for the sole purpose that their company will be an asset to us, I wouldn't even stand on the same area as them" Akashi took a quick scan at the papers making sure all necessary areas had been signed "Cancel the rest of my appointments for today. I'll be going somewhere"

"Yes, Sei-chan~ But where are you going if I may ask?"

"I'm meeting someone today" Akashi simply gave the other a smirk seeing his confused state, No wonder as the other should have known everything in regards to his schedules . "Why? To prepare for a surprise of course"

Reo Mibuchi knowing all too well as to not question his boss just simply gave an affirmative nod. Akashi made a quick glance on his wristwatch before fixing his tie and making sure his car keys and phone are with him. "Do not contact me unless it's an emergency and tell Shintaro I'll be moving our Shogi match on a later date."

"Yes, Sei-chan" Knowing all too well that the other will do his job, Akashi walked out of his office. The meeting had ended up earlier than he had anticipated which in this case is a good thing as it had given him more time to look for that one special item that will play a really big role for the surprise he had been cooking out for his lover for months now.

Speaking of Tetsuya, the other after making sure he had everything ready for his work didn't go back to sleep not until he had given him a long goodbye kiss on the lips and a quick hug of 'take care' before practically shutting the door close, sending him away. Akashi can't help but chuckle at the memory as he traveled the distance to his car.

* * *

"Kuroko! Oi Kuroko!"

"Sorry, what was that Riko-senpai?" Kuroko blinked facing his senior.

"You've been spacing out again. Is there a problem?" Riko Aida stared at the younger boy, waiting for him to open up and speak.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking. Please don't mind about me, Senpai"

Riko raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing a single word from the other but made no comment about it. She had known the phantom DJ for years now having been the one to discover his talents albeit it being accidentally. The younger boy who had just started university as a freshman back then had volunteered at a children's daycare center near her house when she had heard him tell stories to the young kids that study there. The first time she had heard his voice, she's been mesmerized and immediately hooked. It was warm and soothing and so deeply enchanting, you'll end up wanting to hear more and more again and again.

She never would have guessed that someone's voice can be that hypnotizing. Until one Kuroko Tetsuya that is.

And then it clicked. A brilliantly ingenious plan was formed in her mind.

Doing a few researches here and there, she had been quite surprised finding out that they're both attending Teiko University. How no one else had heard of his alluring voice, Riko immediately knew that it would have to be due to his unusual lack of presence. The boy, with as much milky white skin and sky blue hair he's got is practically invisible to most. Even to Riko, whose had years of practice in analyzing people had the hardest time in locating his whereabouts.

And so long story shorten, after a few words of persuasion and a promise of Triple Deluxe Vanilla Milkshake supply as bribe, she ended up being the phantom DJ's manager despite only being two years older.

(She still can't understand how her friendly approach of an appreciation bento –she took effort in it fyi- had been turned down)

Proudly and most definitely boastful on her part, Riko Aida is one of the only few persons who knew of the mysterious phantom DJ's identity.

Now back to topic at hand.

"I won't force you to talk if you don't want to but if ever you change your mind, I'm just here"

"I'll remember that. Thanks, senpai"

"Can you put your current thoughts away for now? Your early evening segment will start in ten minutes. I want you to calm down and relax."

"I will do my best"

"I know you will." Riko placed a large cup of deluxe milkshake on a nearby coffee table before stating a quick goodbye. Kuroko nodded with appreciation as he was left alone to do his job. Riko Aida and two other people watched through a see-through glass. The two, another disc jock named Takao Kazunari and a sound engineer, Kiyoshi Teppei being among the ones who actually knew of the phantom DJ's identity.

Riko glanced at her wristwatch before looking at Kuroko from the other side and raising her hand up for the countdown to begin. Kuroko instantly used the remaining seconds to take a deep breath and compose himself. For now, it's his mind on his work and not on his personal matters. As much as he'd want to deal with it now, he'll just have to think about it later.

For now, it's the other people -his listeners- that matters.

The countdown ends.

**_"… and that is 'Thinking out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. This is your DJ Phantom Blue saying hello and good evening dear listeners and welcome to another night of love, confessions and crazy heartache"_ **

Kuroko did a mental countdown of three seconds before his voice was heard once more.  ** _"Again, tonight I'll be here to tackle the needs of your inner feelings so hit me up with your heartaches or the confessions of your heart"_**

... another three seconds of pausing and a slight humming.

**_"...and as we wait for our very first caller for the evening, here is another song to set your nights in a better mood"_ **

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya quietly locked the main door and hanged his coat on the rack before making his way up the stairs.

He glanced at the wall clock. It was closing to 3 am.

Letting out a yawn, his thoughts had once again drifted to their current situation. Kuroko had been wondering for months now as to how long their situation will last. Sure thing, Seijuro had been understanding of his interchanging work schedule as a radio disc jock but Kuroko knew to himself that the other will get tired somehow. Their set-up is a little tiring after all.

Kuroko works most of the night up until two in the morning whilst his lover's office schedule obviously is during daytime. The conflicts on their work schedule actually prevents them from spending time together and worst comes worst, even from actually seeing each other. Sure thing, Kuroko had found a way for them to at least even manage to have precious little times together, one of those being setting up his alarm and preparing breakfast for his lover before going back to sleep and or Akashi actually suggesting with driving him to his work before the read head would finally settle in for the night.

Reason why they mostly spend their off days literally shunning other people away and simply cuddling and embracing each other's presence.

Kuroko walked into their room as quietly as he could as to not disturb his lover knowing that the other could already be sleeping in exhaustion. Opening the lights, knowing from experience that it won't be disturbing the other he changed to a simple white shirt and gray shorts and was about to turn the lights off but realized that the other still had his work clothes on.

At least he had managed to take his coat off before slumping down the bed. Chuckling, Kuroko moved to take his lover's shoes and socks off before turning the lights out and navigating his way besides the other and pulling the blanket they share for cover.

The extra source of heat seemed to have the other in a half-awake motion. Yawning, Akashi motioned for the other to move closer to him into which Kuroko obediently complied. Resting his head on the other's chest and with Akashi's arms wrapped around him protectively, Kuroko simply let himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
